the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PEDDIETILTHEWORLDENDS/HOA S5 FANFICTION EP2
ELLO!!! I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR NOT POSTING, I HAD NO INTERNET CONECTION, MY COMPUTER KEPT TURNING OFF (I PERSONALY THINK IT'S A 1000 YEAR OLD GRANDMA), PLUS I HAD MY DANCE STUDIO REUNION... AGAIN REALLY REALLY SORRY:) HOUSE OF DREAM "He what?" KT said and sat up straight."What happened to him?" "Car accident. Very... Tragic." Victor sighed. "Now if you'll excuse me..." and he went to his office. Mr Sweet followed him to the stairs. "Victor," he said. "What are we going to do about Nina Martin? Should we sent her back to America?" "I don't know Eric. All I know is that I won't stop til I make the elixir. The answer's in the Tear of Gold, I know it." Victor said. "So what shall we do?" Mr Sweet asked. He looked very frustrated from all Victor's actions. "You leave that to me, Eric." Victor walked up the stairs. Then he looked at Mr Sweet. "I'll figure this out!" _____________________________________________ "Victor was acting very... strange today, didn't he?" Eddie called a SIbuna meeting as soon as they went to school. He thought that Victor had something to do with Austin's death. "Yeah. Do you think he has something to do with... you-know-what?" asked Amber. "I mean, think about it. Victor didn't say ANYTHING specific about Austin's death. It's obviously his fault!" she exclaimed. "Could be." agreed Patricia. "That really sounds like something Victor would do. He'd do anything to get the elixir." "Guys, come on. Victor might stuff animals, but a student's murder? I don't think so." said Fabian. "OK, then what do you ''think happened?" asked Patricia curiously. "Ummmm... I don't know..." Fabian shruged. "Exactly." Patricia smiled and turned to Eddie. "So, what do you think happened, Doofus?" "Actually, I have no idea." Eddie said. Then Mara walked in and sat in front of Sibuna. "So, what's up?" she asked. "OH, are you guys talking about..." she turned around to see if no-one's listening. "Austin?" she whispered. "Ummm.... No. An English assignment." quickly answered KT. "What English assignment?" Mara asked. "You know what, we need to go Mara.." Eddie stood up. " Let's go guys, yeah?" Sibuna got up and left. "Something's not right." thought Mara. _____________________________________ ''Eddie's dream Eddie was walking down the steps to the hallway. "1...2...3...4..." he counted. A dark shaped figure ran across the hallway and into the living room. "Who are you? What do you want?!" Eddie shouted, but the figure just pointed to go in its direction. Eddie followed the figure into the living room. Suddenly the wind blew, all the lights came on and the figure was gone. But Eddie wasn't alone. A person stood in the figure's place. "Austin?" Eddie whispered. End of dream _______________________________________ "I need to talk to you." said Eddie the next morning to Fabian. " But you can not tell anyone, even Sibuna, got it?" "What? Why? What happened?" Fabian asked, worried. " Look, I'll tell you everything, but first you've got to swear not to tell anyone." "Ok, I swear." he said. "Then meet me in the bike shed. after school, K?" Eddie asked. "Yeah, OK" Fabian's P.O.V Why does Eddie want to meet me? And why can't I tell anyone? He's acting very strange... "Fabian, are you OK?" asked Mara. Oh, she's so caring... Don't get me wrong, I didn't forget Nina that easily. Of course, I do have some feelings left for her. But... If she doesn't come back... Then it might be too late... ___________________________________________ "So why'd you asked to meet me... all the way here?" asked Fabian when he went to the bike shed. "OK, listen." Eddie sat on the ground. " Look, I had a dream last night." "Yeah..." "Well.... someone came to me... and... I thought it was a ghost, but then it was gone.. and someone was in its place." Eddie shaked. "Horrible" "But who was standing there?" "Fabian. I think... I think that Austin's still here. I think he's haunting me." WELL? WHAT DO YA THINK? #TRYTOUPDATEASSOONASPOSSIBLE Once a Sibuna, Always a Sibuna. Category:Blog posts